The New world
by MadameRegal12
Summary: The Queen Didn't want to do it but she had no choice. She Loved her daughter. She new it wasn't over, any of it. If she couldn't be happy no one can. She didn't wanna be like her mother Cora... "The only happy ending will be mine"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I do Not Own all of these characters well sadly my first fic hope you like! this is a SwanQueen story because Swanqueen is**

 **is Awesome.**

 **Muahh!**

 _Once Upon A Time In A Land Far Far away..._

There lay a Queen in a war in war with another Kingdom. The Queen was with child and nine months later the battle began between the White Kingdom and The Dark Kingdom. And then at the last minute the Queen of the Dark Kingdom was in labor (she sadly had no king or betrothed he died in a war) The healer mother rushed to the Queens bed chambers where the Queen bared her child between pained shouts of "ughhh" "arhh" "get her out of me!" White kingdom soldiers were two days (moons) away from the dark kingdom. The Queen of the Dark Kingdom rested to get her energy because the Queen has _**M**_ ** _agic very powerful and Dark Magic_** that her daughter would soon posses but even stronger. Two moons later... ** _The War!?_** the Kingdoms are fighting for their lives, The Queen of The Dark kingdom Now Knows of the New air to the Throne. Then there she sees her the women of the opposite kingdom who the beloved died for.

Princess Emma or Lady Swan The Queen Prefers Princess. But before she can march over to kill her, something pulls on her magic, her daughter, her beautiful brown eyed brunette child who is only two moons old so she vanishes in her signature black smoke to her castle she then rushes up to her bed chamber then opens the doors...

And there she sees it one of the white kingdom soldiers standing over her daughter, her most prized possession, her second chance at someone loving he. He attempted to retract the sword from his belt, she acted fast and hoarsely screamed "NO!" then snapped his neck using her **_Magic._** And in that beautiful puffy black and purple dress that showed her assets ran over to the crib, picked up her daughter, she was fine but then she started to cry so she cooed it back to sleep then said "Soon my love, i will find you' kissed the child's forehead and whispered "I love you" then disappeared in black smoke to a well that was said to hold magical properties.

She then cast a spell, took out a magic bean to be able to transfer realms and one the spell was enacted on the child that created an image that soon they would be together again soon when i was safe.

Then dropped her through the well...

 **A/N: Okay Guys keep in mind that this is my first fic LOL. I hope you liked it and if you want me to continue the story leave comments!**

 **i really do wanna continue it because it would be awesome! also any spell errors that was all on me LOL.**

 **Thanks for Reading and Muahhh! Love~MadameRegal**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I know its been a while but you guys wanted me to finish it so here it is! Muahh!**

She couldn't believe she just did that the only thing she had left of Daniel was their child. She signed. Then Disappeared back to her castle, went up the stairs

to her bed chamber without saying a word to any of her servents. When she went inside her chamber's it all went chaotic, she used her magic, and her hands to break the bed, the lamps, the shades, the mirrors, almost every thing. When she was finished she did no one but snow white and her mother saw her do. She cried, had a breakdown. She screamed for her baby. But she wasn't coming back... So once she was done she put on her fake of a smile and mask of integrity, evil, and intelligence then walked to her daughters bed chamber. When she approached the doors, she slowly opened them. She was silent when she walked past the guards and servents. She then walked through her daughters room and wished she could take it all back . Everything, she just wanted her little girl back. She walked through the room and admired everything the crib the hugs the giggles her wonderful and most radiant smile, her daughter was truly the most fairest of them all, the fairest in all the lands.

Beauty was something that ran through her veins. Oh her little girl...

She then walked out of the bed chambers, turned around then slowly closed the doors.

then casted a spell with a wave of her hand, to preserve the room so no one can enter and nothing can be destroyed,broken or get old.

when she walked down the corridor she heard whispers of "poor child" "nope she got lucky the Queen is Evil humph the child got lucky"

then something in her snapped she strode over to the one who said that, then reached forward into his chest and ripped out his heart then crushed it as it turned into a sparkling dust, in front of everyone. She didnt care , she was a Queen if she damn well wanted to rip someones heart out she would, shes done it countless times she thought

Then walked casually away

She walked forward, stopped in front of her father Henry and says

"Fetch the carriage, were going to the forbidden fortress".

 **A/N: Okay that's it I'm sorry i haven't posted, my sister put my laptop in the dishwasher :( ikr!**

 **Don't worry! i got a new one LOL**

 **I have the next 3 chapters written already i will be posting them soon :)** **Remember Awesome always wins ;)**

 **Muahh! Love~ MadameRegal!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What? Another chapter! yay! I promised i would! :)..**

 **i already almost have 400 views WOW! thanks so much!, helps me believe that my imagination is in tact.**

 **Ha Love! Mhmm anywhoo here you go Muahh! :)**

 _previously on A New world..._

 _" Fetch the carriage, were going to the forbidden fortress"_

"Regina, Dear"

"Maleficent, how are you?" the queen says

"Im doing fine. What do you need?" the dragon witch asked.

"The dark curse" the queen says "Now give me whats mine"

Maleficent clicked her tongue "No I gave you my sleeping curse in exchange. A deals a deal" Maleficent says.

"Well your sleeping curse failed. Undone by a simple kiss" The queen replied. "Regina" Maleficent signed

"No" the queen says then stands up and motions her hands to conjure a fire ball "Hand it back!" She practically yells. " Must we do this?" Maleficent asked

"Alas we Must" regina replied ( y'all now that scene ;) ) Regina the queen throws a fireball at maleficent's pet boy but Maleficent jumped in front and blocked it fast. Regina then used her magic to take weapons of of the wall and aim them at maleficent but they corner maleficent, instead Regina then uses her magic to drop the chandelier strap and trap maleficent in it. "fine you win. but remember what tis curse does regina. It will destroy all the lands and everything you love. and we both know theres not much left!" Maleficent says as Regina picks up Maleficent's staff and broke the glass top, then pulled out the curses scroll.

"Don't you know Maleficent? Love is weakness." The Queen said.

"I guess that goes for your father too. and Daniel and you daugh-" Maleficent was quickly cut off by Regina " ENOUGH! that's Different! and you are not allowed to mention Daniel or Daniela. Goodbye Maleficent!" The Queen left Maleficent trapped and still standing there.

 _ **The day of the curse...**_

"Im sorry Daddy..." Regina whispered into the fire. Then threw the heart into the fire. She did it! she finally Won! she thought as she watched the smoke form. He curse was cast and nothing can stop it Rumpelstiltskin told her so. She rode to snow whites castle to see the look on there faces. There was nothing to worry about... Except the fact that Princess Emma went through the wardrobe.

 **A/N: Okay so hope so liked this one Once again i don't own any of the characters.**

 **But i wish i did! :( Any mistakes are my fault dude :$**

 **anywhooo Stay Awesome Muahhh! ;***

 **Love~ MadameRegal**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ALL OF MY CHAPTERS WERE ERASED YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY MY LOVES OML ANYWAYS HERE WE GO...**

 _Previously on A new World..._

 _But what she didn't know was that Princess Emma went through the wardrobe..._

 **18 years later...**

Standing on a mountain Daniela Pro Let out a breath before looking at her view

she screamed, before letting out a laugh, after being an orphan her whole life and finally being free... right now was her moment. She Breathed in the fresh air before wiping her face with a towel she had in her bag then hearing a grunt from behind her "Babe, a little help?" Her bestfriend asked from her place on the mountain Daniela looked over to her before sighing Daniela leaned over and grabbed whom was named Taylor's Hand Before pulling her up, When She Was at the Top she Looked over at Daniela

"You... made us. Climb. this. Entire. shit. so... wo! I'm out of a breath-" she said before going into her backpack to pull out an inhaler, Taking two Puffs She sat on the ground after nodding at the "Are you okay?" from the dark Haired girl next to her.

"I'm fine" she breathed out

"you sure?"

"yeah"

Looking over the mountain the two girls spotted something They've never seen before... A sign? they Couldn't make out what it Said, so they agreed to climb Down and go Check it out, After Getting down in a matter of hours they Reached the ground and Drove to the sign... that said

"Welcome to Storybrooke"

 **A/N: THIS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER YES I KNOW. BUT THERE'S ANOTHER COMING, TOMORROW MORNING, I'm ALSO GOING TO START UPDATES ON CERTAIN DAYS, LET ME KNOW WHEN IN THE REVIEW SECTION PLEASE**

 **MWAHHHHH***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I said I'd have another right? this is just me making up for my time gone, I'm actually really sorry. All of my stuff was erased and I got writers block because school came around and My now ex was on my case.. Every thing was so stressful. But I'm here now and I'll be Updating Regularly, you'll Have an Update Every Two Days if I can:) Remember I love you all So Much, Thank you for reading My Story and Tolerating me. I just Hit 2k Views which is suprising as Hell considering I'm never even here. But let's change that, Anyway, Here We go...**

 _Previously on a new world..._

"Welcome To Storybrooke"

Regina Mills Got out of Bed that morning With a Bright smile on her face... she Was Getting her happy ending. it's Been 18 Years... That hole that was inside of her was about to be filled, She Got dressed and Prepared for her Trip to Boston.

The Mayor Drove Across The town line Headed to An Adoption center That Mr. Gold, The town's pawn broker told her about

she'd be back in storybrooke soon... there was nothing to worry about.

 _The Town Line..._

Hiding In the Bushes after passed, the two Girls Saw the Drawn line on the ground

"That's Strange..." Daniela Said

"What is?" Taylor Asked Whilst Looking at the line Curiously

"I feel like... I've been here?" she turned and Looked at the other woman with a worried face before receiving a

"Dani, I don't think We should Be here, It doesn't look. well... normal!"

Daniela Ignored her friend Before Pushing Her Arm past the Town Line Feeling a Strange Sensation, She continued By Putting her entire Body Past the Line

Taylor soon followed After her but Not feeling anything at all

Once inside the Town the Two Girls Began to walk Toward a Sign that Read

"Grannies, bed and breakfast"

And Followed where the sign was pointing to, Once inside the Girls Sat in the Diner When a Petite Brunette with Red highlights walked up to them

" I've Never Seen you Two Before, You from out of town?" The Woman Asked them In a chipper tone.

The Brunette had on a Crop top and A Apron In a very.. Careless Way, Whilst Daniela Snorted.

Taylor looked the woman over before Saying

"Yeah, We're not From here, Does that surprise you?" She Smirked slightly

"We Dont get Visitors" The Waitress said Before Adding on

"So what can I get you? you must be starved" Before the younger Women Say

"I'll have a Kale Salad and A Apple Pie With a Water, Extra Ice." Daniela Said With no Smile

Taylor Chuckled before saying

"I'll just Have a Burger with Ketchup and Pickles, A bear claw and some coffee, Black."

The waitress wrote down their orders looking over at Daniela

"You remind me of our Mayor, She orders the same thing except You like water. SHE. likes Apple Cider, I'll be Back in a Jiffy"

With that she Was behind the counter With some older woman the two Girls could Only assume was Granny

 _Boston..._

Regina Mills Had her interview. she filled out her forms... so now... she had to Wait. She hated waiting.

A Queen Never. waits.

But She wasn't queen Here.. she had to remember that for her Sake, The short haired Brunette Got into her Mercedes Before pulling Off, Going back to storybrooke... she Needed Some rest

It had been a Long Day...

 **A/N: Next chapter will be here SOON, I didn't leave a Cliff Hanger that could kill this time... still love me? haha. And Again, Sorry for My Spelling. Anyways, Love Bugs See You Soon* Muahhhh!!!**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not own ALL of these Characters Nor ABC,** **Two of these Characters ( Daniela And Taylor) are my ideas And MY characters**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now I'm just spoiling you Little, Readers haha, It's okay I know I'm awesome Lmao. Anyways, Here We go...**

 _Previously on a New World..._

 _It had Been a long Day..._

When Regina Mills arived in Home late that night, she Noticed Something...

Two young Women Walking Down the street By her home, women she has never seen before She Immediately Felt Panic Rise inside of Her But Quickly Hid it, She Grabbed her Coat Before Heading outside, Where she Walked towards the Two Girls, Noticing One Of them were Blonde But obviously Wasn't The Princess Seeing as She Looked about 16, A Child.

Regina Mills walked infront of them With. Big. but Fake. Smile Rising on her Lips, Before Looking over the Females

"My My.. what Do we have here? I'm the Mayor Of this Town-" She was cut off by Daniela

"The Mayor??" The young girl eyes Widened at That

"Yes, Now as I was Saying.. uh, Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" She scolded the young Girl Ignoring The Scowl The Blonde was giving her

Daniela Spoke

"I don't have any parents, I'm sorry.." She let out Honestly, She Never meant to seem Rude to The Older woman

Regina's expression dropped "No Matter, It's alright, Dear" The woman Said with a Tight Lipped Smile Before Taylor Spoke

"I'm Taylor, And That's Daniela"

She Said indrucing Her and Her Friend noticing... The Way they Looked at Each other... 'Oh Gross' she thought To herself Before Elbowing Daniela pulling her out of her Daydream In the Mayor's Eyes

Regina Noticed And Immediately Chuckled

"It's Alright, Dear. But it's not polite to Stare, Daniela?" The Mayor's face Grew Pale at the Name.. She blinked. twice.

"Yes, And Your Name?" Daniela Asked

"Regina Mills" The Woman Responded Begire continuing

"Well, You Girls Probably have alot to do, But I suggest You stay away from the Town Pawn Broker... Mr. Gold, He's not well with... children" She said Dryly

"Okay" The Two Girla At the same Time for Taylor had enough and Her Eyes Widening witha. Big Smile

"It was Nice meeting you, Mayor!" She said Before Grabbing Dani's Arm and pulling her away

whilst Walking

"The hell was that?" She asked her Best friend

"I don't know..." Daniela Responded

"Yeah Well whatever you're Thinking... unthink it!" Taylor Said With a Gross Expression

"Oh Tay, You're Nasty. I wasn't thinking like That" Daniela Continued before Being interrupted

"Well What Were You thinking??"

Daniela Said

"She Looked Like Me"

 _The Enchanted Forest, 20 Years Ago_

 _The Evil Queen walked Through her Castle_

 _She Stopped At a corner Before Turning her head_

 _"You There!" she Hollered At one of her Maids_

 _After she recieved a "Yes, Your majesty?"_

 _"Call on Rumpelstiltskin, I want Him in the Crown Room In Ten Minutes!"_

 _The Evil Queen Needed Something From the Imp... and She was gonna Get It.._

 _No matter what she Had to Do For It._

 _StoryBrooke_

Across the Town was Sidney Glass, He Had Received a Call from Regina To keep An Eye On the Girls... and That he. did.

Daniela and Taylor Were staying at Storybrooke's Bed and Breakfast Inn,

Separate Rooms Of course Because Ruby and Taylor Had a Thing going on apparently.

 _" **Beep Beep"**_

Daniela's Iphone 6 Buzzed on the Dresser she Looked at her Phone

unlocking it was a Text she Smiled at the Name

 _Regina:_ Goodmorning, Darling. Sleep Well?

Daniela Responded

 _Dani:_ Goodmorning, Mayor Mills, I Slept very Good. like a baby Lol ;p

 _Regina:_ That's good to hear, I hope Residents in my town are Keeping you well, Would you like To have Breakfast At Grannies? I dont have to work for another 4 Hours and I'd like a Chat 3

 _Dani:_ Sure, I'll be Down in A half hour:)

 _Regina:_ See you then

it's Been about a Week in StoryBrooke and Regina and Daniela have gotten Close, there was a connection. No romance.

But Something More...

Daniela Played With the Necklaces Ring around her Neck Before tucking It in her Shirt, She Then Got up and showered, Brushed her teeth and Did the Rest of her Morning Routine Before Going Down stairs and Walking Into Granny's.

In her normal Attire of a Shirt and Jeans with Boots, Daniela Sat at a Table and Waited For Regina, when the Mayor Walked through the door Daniela Let a smile reach her Eyes

That Morning the Two Women Talked about there Past and Regina ofc had to curve around it a Bit. then Suddenly Daniela Asked

"And You never Had any children?"

Regina Was A but Shocked and lowered Her eyes. Not making any contact before telling the truth

"I did... I. Had a Daughter... but I lost her" The Older Woman Said Before adding on

"You both have the same Names except.. she's lost to me.. forever" She never Opened up like This to anyone. so Why was she doing it now?

before she could Throw Up her Wall And Grow Cold toward the young woman Daniela Sighed

"I lost My Parents... I know How your daughter feels.. and I bet she Misses you" Daniela Said with a Small Smile

"I didn't even Know My parents before they tossed me Away."

"I miss her too..." The Words

'You Look like her' Hung unsaid in the air from Regina

Okay. let's Get something straight, How is Any of this a Coincidence?!??!?!

Getting Out of The shower that Night Daniela Threw herself on Taylor's bed

"I mean, Taylor. come on. what are the odds??!! She has got to be her!" She Let out As if She was Proving a point.. which she was

Taylor Said

"Daniela, There's no Way, I mean.. if She WAS Your mother wouldn't she notice the necklace That you never Take off your neck? wouldn't she have to be the one who gave it to you or Something?"

"SHE'S NEVER SEEN IT, TAYLOR"

"Well then Go over to her house And show Her, Dani. Damn. What are you? chicken?"

"Never" Daniela Said with a Scowl.

"Then. do. it" Taylor Said

Daniela Rolled her Eyes Before getting up headed towards the door

"You gonna Do it?"

"Yup"

Then the Door Was Shut.

 **A/N: I know what you all thought. Daniela and Regina AREN'T and will NOT ever be Romantically together.**

 **This one Is longer than The others haha, I Think I rushed a Bit but I like it, What do you guys Think?, Remember to stay awesome And I love you!! Reviews are welcome. Also... Who's Daniela? Is she Regina's daughter? Or is She Just Someone who stumbled upon this Town at the Right time? hmm... We'll find out Soon. ALSO. PRINCESS EMMA will be in the next Chapter;) But they will Be Flashbacks. I Will be continuing from the One here. and This Note is getting incredibly Long so Sorry haha, Muahh!! Bye, Loves.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on a New World..._

 _And Then the door Was_ _shut_

 _Enchanted Forest 20 Years Ago..._

The Evil Queen walked Through her Castle

She Stopped At a corner Before Turning her head

"You There!" she Hollered At one of her Maids

After she recieved a "Yes, Your majesty?"

"Call on Rumpelstiltskin, I want Him in the Crown Room In Ten Minutes!"

The Evil Queen Needed Something From the Imp... and She was gonna Get It

The Queen Walked Down the Long Halls Of her Castle Into the Kitchen Before ordering one of the Cooks To Have Supper for two in The Crown Room before She headed To Bed

Once the Cook Complied, With a Wave of her Hand the Queen Was In her bed Chambers

The Evil Queen was Brushing Her Brown Locks Around Her shoulders down with a Soft Stroke Sitting in front of her mirrior In her Room before she Heard a horses Neigh

From outside

standing up, still in her Dark leather Clothing She strutted over to the Edge of her balcony finding The blonde Haired woman Whom Yelled

"Oh Regina!Regina! let down your Hair"

The Queen Sniffled a Laugh Before Whispering Back Down

"Emma! what are you doing Here?!"

The princess and white Knight Responded With Nothing But Waving her hand After Tying her Horse to a Tree.

She Was Standing in front of The Queen, Their Noses Inches Apart

"I came To see My Queen" She Said Before Connecting Their Lips In a Slow passionate Kiss

The Queen Kissed Back, eagerly but Slowly.

"I missed you, Em"

"I missed you Too"

The Queen Moved Her Arms around the Knight's neck before Emma Wrapped Her arms around her Waist

"My Fiance Would Not be Happy if he Found You here, My Love"

Regina said with a low Tone Looking at Emma's lips

"Maybe He just Won't find Me" She Said Before Lifting Regina, The Queen Now Sitting on the Railing

"If I fall, you're a dead woman" The Queen Said With a Scowl.

"If You fall, I'd Catch you" Emma said Before Attaching their lips again, The Queen Kissing Back, It began With a Duel For Dominance with their Tongues which turned into A heated Kiss, Emma Moved her lips Down the Queens Jaw, She Began to place small kisses Before Dragging Her Tongue to The Queens Pulse Point, Biting down She Sucked hard Eliciting a Moan From the Other Woman

"Em-ma.."

Regina Squirmed There, Emma's Mouth Continued It's journey Down Until She Reached Regina's Cleavage, She Pulled one of Regina's Breast out Before Taking The Nipple in her Mouth

"Please"

Okay, the Queen Never Begged So Emma knew at This point Regina wanted this badly. Needed This,

Then There was a Knock at the Door.

The Queen Groaned Loudly in annoyance

Emma Used Her own Magic to fix the Queens Attire And Make the fresh Love bite on Regina's neck disappear.

Emma Walked into Regina's bathroom. already knowing what to Do, Regina Frowned. She hated Hiding Emma.

She Yelled out a "Come In" After Taking her place at her dresser once again

A Maid walked In and Told Regina that Rumpelstiltskin Has Arrived and was waiting for Her, After dismissing the peasant, The Queen Told Emma It was okay to come Out Before Taking a Seat on her Bed And Emma Did the Same, she took Emma's hand

"Emma. This has To stop"

She Said her Walls Going up

"I know..." Emma Said Sadly

"But I don't want It to"

"Neither do I, Princess" Regina Lifted a free Hand To Emma's Cheek

"But It must"

Emma Didn't wanna fight Regina on this... she knew she was right.

Regina was about to be Married For Fucks Sake.

After Emma Left Regina Went into the Crown Room

She Found Rumpelstiltskin Sitting Next To her Throne

"Something Troubling you, Dearie?" He asked The Queen With Her Giggle And menace

"Afraid So..."

"Well... out with It!" he Pushed on.

"I need To Forget about Emma White"


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on A New world..._

 _"I need To Forget about Emma White"_

 **Present Day Storybrooke**

 _And Then the Door was Shut_

Daniela Was standing there. A Fight going on in her mind on if she should have even left her Room... Standing On Regina's Porch, There's no turning back.

She Lifted a fist to Regina's door before taking a deep breathe.

 _Knock Knock_

Daniela Stepped back an inch Back from the door

She Saw The Light Turn On and Heard foot steps Walking toward the Door.

But instead of the Woman She Was expecting. She found...

"Oh, Good Evening, Daniela. What brings you here?" Sheriff Graham Asks The young brunette

Suprised And A little.. Conflicted Daniela Asked

"Is Regina Here? I..."

Sheriff Graham was About to speak before Daniela Went on

"Forget it, I'm gonna go"

Then Daniela Was gone

Back At Granny's Daniela Went to Bed. She Didn't bother looking at the Time. She Didn't care what time it was. Why the Hell Was the Sheriff there? She Knew Regina was Fine. They were just Texting her,

"what were they doing?" she asked Herself

into the Night.

The Next Morning Daniela Slept in late. Almost All day, She Didn't wanna Get up, Even When I hyperactive Taylor Started To Jump on her Bed

She groaned

"Taylorrrr. Stopppp"

The jumping continued

"Nope! Stop Moping, You need a shower Anddddd some fun, okay? Now let's go"

The jumping Stopped And Then The Curtains in her Room were Pulled back

Daniela Hissed

"The light! It burns! Tay"

She Let out a Whine Before Taylor asked

"What are you? A vampire? come on. You'd better be Down Stairs In An Hour, Dani"

Taylor Left The Room to give Daniela Some time and Space, She loved her friend. She Still felt something was Wrong with this Town and Kinda wanted to leave... but she couldn't Leave Daniela or Ruby.

 **A Week Later...**

Daniela And Taylor were Standing at the Town Line, They Didn't say goodbye.. they Had to go and Fast. Daniela Didn't find out if Regina was her Mother but What they Saw could Never be unseen...

Her Vault

 **A/N: I'm thinking of Creating a sequel... more detailed. More SQ and getting deeper into the Story? what do you think? Let me know in the reviews, After the next review. I'll update because I really need to know, stay awesome. xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, again. No you were not abandoned lmao, Holidays are just hectic Here We Go... xo**

 _Previously on The New World..._

 _Her Vault..._

 ** _An Hour Ago..._**

The Two young women Were Walking Through the Cemetery Because Taylor thought it would Be Spooky and They Needed Some excitement.

"Taylor, Not funny" Daniela Said When Taylor was nowhere to be found

The Brunette Sighed

"Taylorrrr" She Pulled out her phone and Called The Blonde, Hearing the ring Tone Come from Behind Her, she Turned around to Find a Grin Faced Taylor

she Jumped a Bit "Shit! Taylor"

The Blonde Laughed "Come On I found Something" She Said Before Walking off

Daniela Followed her and She Stopped in her tracks at What She Saw

"Is that one of Dead Body family things?!" She asked Her face in disgust

"Yup" Said The Blonde before she Just Walked Inside, the Door Creaking,

She Fell down A Steep Flight of Stairs With a Scream, Taylor was okay She Ended Up Rolling Down The Steps in a Fetal position, Not Hurting herself But Daniela Didn't Know That.

Daniela rushed In But Before She Could Fall She Held The Door, "Holy Shit! Taylor Are you okay?" She asked Receiving a groan in Response

"Yeah, I Just Hurt My Ass A bit" Daniela Chuckled Before Walking Around, Looking at the Shelves She Saw a rose on top of The Only Casket In the Room, It looked Like the casket was Moved, There Was a Stone on the casket, Daniela Dusted off The Name

"Henry Mills" She read Outloud

"Henry.." Her Vision Went blank As Her Mind Traveled Back To a Time Forgotton

 ** _Enchanted forest_**

 ** _"Take Her To a Safe Place. Please Regina!"_**

 ** _"Daddy... I-"_**

 ** _"Now Regina!"_**

 _Daniela Watched The Scene In her mind, A Woman who Looked like Regina and an Older man. Regina was Holding A Child wrapped In a Blanket_

 ** _"Okay"_** _Regina had Said Before Rushing Off Into The Castle_

 **Present Time** **(hour ago)**

Daniela Squeezed Her Eyes Shut and Snatched her hand away from the Stone Before breathing out

"What The Fuck..."

"Daniela You're gonna Wanna See this" Taylor Said From below

Daniela Walked Down the Steps Carefully Before Finding Taylor Standing Over a Book

"Taylor.." She Said still in shock

Taylor Didn't look Up She just spoke

"Daniela, This Place is Regina's Right? Mills? This Is Some Creepy shit" She Moved Away From The Book after Closing it She Saw A Box, She opened it and found Vials And On a Wall She Saw A Red Curtain She Let out an

"Oh Hell Yes" Before pulling It down Daniela Yelled

"No don't!"

but it was Already Down,

Daniela Wiped Her Eyes and Walked Over To the wall Where she Heard Thumps

"Boom Boom" Over and Over

Taylor's eyes popped Open

"What the Fuck Is This Shit" She Ran Her Hand Along The Wall Pressing Against the Boxs, Trying To open One But Nothing Happened, Daniela Touched one and It Opened Immediately

"How'd you do That?" Taylor Asked her

both of the women Looking at the Box That Just Poked Out The Wall

"I don't know"

Daniela took The Box Out Of the Wall, The Lid opened it's Self Revealing a Glowing-

The Girls Screamed Daniela Dropped the Box

Taylor Said

"Holy Shit, It's a heart"

"No Shit Sherlock it's a heart"

"oh my god. She's a fucking killer"

"No no no no, This is a Hidden Camera Show. Yup, I-"

Then there were Footsteps Coming Down The Steps the Girls Eyes Popped Open.

Regina.

The Mayor Walked Down The Steps To Find Only The Box on The floor, The Girls hid under a Table, They Watched The Mayor Pick The Box Up, her Heels clicking The Mayor Looked Around The Room, She Found A Necklace On The Ground. Daniela Followed Regina's Eyes And So Did Taylor Daniela Moved To Reach For it but Taylor Grabbed her Hand Stopping her, Holding a Finger To her Lips She Shook her head in a No Motion.

Regina Bent Over and Picked up The Necklace She Looked at it Her mouth fell Open She Breathed Out "My baby..." Where Did the Necklace Come from? She Dialed Daniela's phone Daniela Quickly Felt the Vibration and Regina's Head Turned at The Sound Her Eye Brows furrowed Walking Toward the Table. The Sound Stopped, Considering Daniela Sent her To voicemail, Regina Put her Phone Down Before Cleaning The Mess Putting The Heart Back. She Put the Necklace in Her Purse, She didn't know who It belonged to In storybrooke and When she Found out... she Was Going To Talk To her Daughter. Because she Was here.

The Former Queen Smiled Before Leaving The Vault.

Not wanting to Be Locked In, the Girls Walked Behind her So When She Was Pushing The Casket Closed Taylor put her heel In the Back so They Could Open It back Up.

Once Regina was Gone The Girls Were Too.

They Needed to get The fuck out Of this Town.

And Daniela Wanted Nothing more than To Talk to Regina but at this Point.. she Was afraid of the Woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This will Be the second to Last Chapter about Regina and her daughter Before I start a Sequel and Emma Swan Comes to Storybrooke... xo**

 _Previously On The_ _New_ _World..._

 _she Was afraid of the Woman._

Regina Mills Was In her Car When She Put Her Bluetooth On Her Car Speaker.

"Come on Dani, Pick Up" Regina Mills Said To Basically Herself, She was worried. She'd called the girl 4 times already But No answer, She drove To Grannies but Ruby and Granny's Said They had Checked out.

maybe They found an Apartment?

Maybe They Are just Moving?

Regina Was Now in ber house Pacing, Her phone In her Hand.

"Hi yes, Sidney!" She Called the reporter

"Madame Mayor, What can I do For you?"

"I need you to. Find. Daniela"

They was silence at the other End Of the Phone.

"What Is it!?" She asked With In urgency

"I saw her Leave Town With her blonde Friend.."

Regina's Heart immediately Broke Into a Million Pieces.

"What Did you just say?" She asked dangerously, Her Mask Rising

"She's gone, Mayor Mills"

Regina Threw Her Phone at The wall, It Obviously Broken Now she Crumbled to The ground..

She Wanted To Make Sure Daniela Wasn't her daughter.

She Had a Feeling.

She Knew She Should have-

It was All too Fast. She Knew-

Regina went to Bed, Not willing to go anywhere else.

 **Emma Swan; New York City Present day**

"Listen, lady. I need You To find a Regina Mills, and Until You do. I'm gonna Be Here. Everydamn Day asking you to"

The Petite Blonde Said with fire in her eyes

Emma Still Looked The Same, Surprisingly After all these Years. The Blue Fairy had Given Her a Potion It was practically A Curse, Emma Would stay The same age and Have Her youth as Long As the Curse Remained Unbroken.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, There isn't a Regina Mills Registered anywhere In the United States. It's out of My hands" Emma Sighed She Knew The Evil Queen Would've went Into Hiding Everyone and Everything. She Just Wanted to Find Regina... To Stop her and To Explain. Emma Had no interest In killing anyone... they weren't in The Enchanted forest now.

Emma Turned around leaving the office and Went back To her Apartment, She Sat down on her couch And Looked at Her sonogram Photos... She'd Given Away a Perfect boy Because SHE had a destiny and Needed no distractions, Because he deserved Better and needed...

His Best Chance.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's The spoiler For the Sequal...**

Emma Swan Blew out her birthday Candle

"Another Bitter year...: She Muttered to herself before her Door Bell Rang Walking to the door Stood A young Boy And A Taller Woman Who looked Strangely Like Regina stood in the door way

Emma furrowed her brows

"Uh... can I help you?" Emma Asked

"Yes" The boy answered

"Who are you?" She Asked Them Both

"I'm Henry.. I'm your Son"

Daniela Watched The scene Unfold and swallowed the Lump in her Throat before Emma Looked up at Her

"I don't have a Son, Who are You? Is this a Prank?" She asked The Woman

"Are you Emma Swan?"

The brunette Asked

"Yeah..."

"I'm Daniela, We're here To Bring you back To Break The Curse"

Emma's Mouth Fell open before she Opened her door Wider

"Make yourself at home"

Henry And Daniela Entered, But Henry Went To the Fridge And Daniela Sat on the couch

"You got any juice?" Henry asked

"Yeah! it's in the Fridge, Kid" She said Before looking at Daniela

"I need a Minute" She Ran To the bathroom Daniela Following her Henry Helped himself To the Fridge

"You okay?" She Knocked On the Door She saw Emma Go into

"Yeah I just.. wait" She Door Suddenly Swung open

"Who ARE you? If that's My- Henry..." She Said Not Wanting to out labels on Henry already.

Daniela Took a deep Breathe

"I'm Regina's Daughter"

"Holy Shit-"

 **A/N: Kay That's all You get haha, Mwah! stay Awesome xo**


End file.
